


Cocoa & Cookies

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, sorta? I guess yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Shinobu really, /really/ needs to charge his phone, but there’s someone else using the plug.





	Cocoa & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/gifts).



When Shinobu had sat down at the other boy’s table, he had expected to be alone on the table after a nice quick talk about how he needed the plug that was near the brunette’s feet. 

Instead, he got this.

It had already been maybe half an hour, and he was already halfway done with the hot chocolate he had initially ordered.

His phone was dwindling on 14%, and it didn’t help that he was playing Cookie Run to calm his nerves. Across from him, the unfairly attractive cause of his problems sat, typing away on his laptop with a tired expression on his face.

This was getting ridiculous.

Shinobu clicked off his phone in a rush of impulse, and blurted out words before he could think.

“C-could you please move so I could get to that plug that’s near your feet because my phone is nearly dead and I kinda really need it de gozaru,” The sentence came out in one big breath, words almost slurring together, shrinking to a mumble by the end of the statement. Shinobu felt himself shrivel a bit inside, the rushed sentence repeating in his head again and again, echoing and bouncing off the walls of his mind.

Shinobu watched in mortification as the brunette across from him slowly lifted his head to meet Shinobu’s eyes.

His knuckles were white from how tight the grip was on his phone, and it was only a mild comfort to see that the other boy’s eyes also widened, tinted with mild panic and realisation.

The grip on his phone slowly loosened up as Shinobu focused in on how the brunette’s eyes darted to the corner of his screen, then to the plug, then back at him. 

Seeing that the other boy seemed to be just as nervous as him helps with Shinobu’s nerves a bit. His focus on something else entirely now, his grip loosened a little bit  _ too  _ much, and Shinobu’s phone clattered from his hands onto the table; bouncing off the edge and hitting the ground with a  _ clunk.  _

The sound that came out of Shinobu’s throat while seeing this happen was something he adamantly tried to pretend didn’t happen, though the look on the brunette’s face told him that it most certainly did.

He was about to scramble for his phone, when the boy across from him stood up all of a sudden.

‘Oh, he’s kinda tall de gozaru,’ Shinobu thought faintly as his attention was split between this realisation and his phone lying still on the floor.

Shinobu watched in a mix of growing horror and cautious delight as the brunette picked up his phone from the ground and walked over to his side of the table. A stiff arm was shoved out, Shinobu’s phone in hand. Shinobu’s eyes traced up from the phone in the other boy’s hand to his face. The expression it held was a nervous one, with only a veil of forced nonchalance thrown over it.

“You. Dropped this. So um. Here you go, I guess.”

“Oh! Thank you, de gozaru,” Shinobu managed to reply, grabbing the phone from the brunette’s outstretched offering.

The other boy’s fingers brushed Shinobu’s own as his phone was returned to its original hands, and he felt his face flush from the contact between the two of them.

To Shinobu’s disappointment, the moment was short lived. The phone abruptly plopped into his hand, the brunette quickly hurrying back to his side of the table.

That disappointment only grew as he realised that the other boy was packing up his stuff hurriedly.

The laptop charger was yanked from the plug, and messily ravelled up and shoved into a bag alongside the laptop. Shinobu sat, awkwardly watching as the brunette scrambled around looking for something else, letting out a small ‘aha!’ when he found a small notepad and pen. Something was scribbled messily onto it before being ripped off, and the other boy finishes packing up the rest of his things after writing whatever is on the note.

The note itself is left on the table side where the wall plug is located, and other than a small glance to Shinobu as he walks away, the other boy says nothing as he leaves.

He ignores the twinge his heart feels at that.

Once alone again on the table, Shinobu gets up from his own seat to move to where the other boy was previously sitting. He eyes the note in front of him with curiosity, and it doesn’t take him long to snatch it up and read its contents.

 

 

  * __xxxx-xxx-xxx__



 

_ Here’s my number, if you want it  _

_ You seem kinda cute and  _

_ You play cookie run so  _

_ It wouldn’t hurt to talk a bit more  _

_ If you wanted to _

 

  * __Midori__



 

 

The previously sour expression that had clouded Shinobu’s face after the brunette’s wordless departure slowly cleared as he continued to read the note. His hands were shaking a bit, though less from nerves and more from a giddy excitement. 

He definitely still needed to charge his battery, Shinobu thought giddily as his phone finally decided to die on him from one too many rounds of Cookie Run. He had a number to put in there now and text later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for leo, the biggest midoshinoP i know <3 hope u enjoyed this, buddy!!!! 
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, btw 


End file.
